User blog:RuckusQuantum/New Wordmark for Outlast Wiki and Other News...
Hello folks! Ruckus here, and I have a couple of minor news to share. I'd been recently lurking around Outlast Wiki for a while, perhaps a few weeks, and while the quality of the written content in this wiki is neat and impeccable, the graphics are somehow not in the same pristine condition as the articles. Not generally bad (some are good to be honest, like the camera-like interface at the top of the front page) but certain parts obviously are, of which I took the liberty to fix. I offered FrenchTouch, one of the admins of the wiki, my help by showing him a new wiki wordmark and front page banner that I created a few days earlier, which they seem to like a lot. So far everything's good. The wordmark's done and there only a few things left to do, like some icons (like the logo of Red Barrels, the company who made Outlast and Outlast 2 possible, the Facebook logo, Twitter and the sorts) and a possible custom cursor, which I thought of when I paid a visit on the official FNaF Wiki. As far as graphics are concerned, I'd like to continue my association with Outlast Wiki. @FrenchTouch, I'll talk to you about the custom cursor later, maybe via email. I promise it will vastly enhance the look and atmosphere of your wiki. And the other news, I just got myself into some fantastic messed up stuff. Just recently, Pokemongreen3867, also known as Christopher Maxim (the guy I worked for a month back, the Parallel Duality poster), and his filmmaking team hired me to do the graphic artworks for their upcoming YouTube horror series, which will revolve around a certain group of explorers discovering strange "altars" within the forest that causes various paranormal events to occur. Interesting, I find it, and since I have a certain obsession/love for found-footage type of films, I forced him to let me into the team (I didn't need to force him, really, he just sort of nodded and put me in). This is Chris's first FB post: :I was bummed that I had to come into work on my day off, but I'm glad now. Inspiration struck and I now know exactly how I want to go about filming my ARG series on youtube. If anyone wants to be a part of this and CAN ACT, please let me know. It would also help if you've watched the Slenderman videos on youtube (MarbleHornets, EverymanHYBRID, etc.) as those are the ARG's I myself am familiar with. This is going to be a very serious project, so only inquire if you really want to do this with me. Ryan and Josiah are in so far. Second one: :ARG video series starts filming tomorrow with Kevin, Ryan, and quite possibly Josiah and Mike! We'll be going deep in the forest to uncover the mystery of the strange, black altars that lie within... I think this will be inspired by Marble Hornets, DarkHarvest00, EverymanHYBRID, other Slenderman related series, somehow. And that has quite thrilled me, as I myself am a not-so-die-hard fan of these said YouTube series. That being said, I'd like to see how all this turns out. And it's partly because of experience... And that's all pretty much I know about the series, since Chris and his team has kept a major chunk of details under the covers, which I do plan to uncover soon. But despite knowing literally nothing essential about this (I don't even know the title yet), I'm still kind of determined to do my part and excel. Wish me luck guys. Category:Blog posts EDIT: Hello Kitty candies from Japan are so so tasty! EDIT 2: I just found out that the series will be titled ''ExpeditionADVENTUROUS, which is totally nothing that I expected. But otherwise a unique title that separates itself from the others. Now working on its logo.'' EDIT 3: ExpeditionADVENTUROUS logo/symbol now done. Inspired by Watch Dogs logo, the kite-like symbol in DarkHarvest00 and the symbol in The Blair Witch Project: '' EDIT 4: First episode of YouTube series filmed and is now in the stage of editing. To be released somewhere this week. Excited!'' EDIT 5: Okay... so apparently someone just narrated one of my fallen stories. It just feels so strange... This doesn't seem right.